Bubbling Away
by boyfriendorcarer
Summary: As Carla is relaxing in the hot tub alone, she has a visitor.. Peter Barlow. As the heat is turned up with Carla and Peter in it, bubbling away in the hot tub that is full of surprises. Will Carla give up teasing him and give in to what she really wants.. Mr Peter Barlow.


Bubbling away

Peter had just been searching the street for Carla, he wanted to resolve things, he just wanted to be with Carla and most of all, make her the happiest woman alive. Noticing Maria walking away from Sally's, he ran, approaching her: 'Hey Maria, have you heard from Carla or seen her by any chance today? 'Maria replied back to Peter, 'yeah, I have. I've just been with her in Sally's hot tub. She's still in the hot tub as we speak.' Peter very pleased to know that, 'thank you!'

He was so desperate to see her, running as fast as he could to Sally's house to see his girlfriend, a very beautiful one. Knocking gently on Sally's door, she answered 'Hi Peter, I gather it is Carla you're looking for, well you're in luck. She's just in the Hot Tub alone. I'm going out, so you have the hot tub for yourselves for a few hours' Peter with a smile on his face replied, 'Great, thank you Sally!' as Sally was leaving, Peter entered.

Carla sitting back, eyes closed and relaxing away in the hot tub, having the time of her life. She didn't want to admit to herself, but she was missing Peter a lot. Although she was enjoying teasing him, Peter took a glance at Carla in that yellow bikini and he was just blown away by what he saw. He knew how gorgeous she was already, but wow this was something else. Not wanting to startle her, he whispered 'Carla, it's Peter' looking up at him 'Peter, what are doing here? Don't you know what space means?!' trying to pretend that she was still mad at him for setting up the whats app chat for the family to keep tabs on her, she loved teasing him. He was adamant to make it up to her, jumping into the hot tub to sit next to her. He replied, 'yeah I know, I hate all this fighting love.' Peter started kissing her softly on her neck as he spoke, 'hey, you're my best friend' and again on the opposite of her neck 'lover, how bout that? 'grabbing hold of her waist, placing her onto his lap, she was secretly loving it but still wanting to tease him a little bit more.

Glancing deep into each other's eyes, the sexual tension building up between them as time passes. Their scorching, wet bodies touching one another was a massive turn on for both. The hot tub was bubbling away, and they were too... Some time had passed, Carla couldn't keep up teasing him for much longer, she just wanted Peter. Carla whispered in his ear, 'I know you want me Peter... I can just turn up the heat, how about that? '

Whilst running her fingers through his hair, which clearly turned Peter on huge amounts. Peter softly spoke back, 'Oh let's turn it up to the max, I wouldn't want you getting cold, now would I?!' They couldn't resist one another anymore, making eye contact with each other, they both knew what they wanted was each other. A shallow breath from them as they emerged onto one another's succulent lips, their tongues making an entrance and sliding inside each other's mouths. The steam off the bubbles were rising, adding to the atmosphere. Peter untied her bikini top and gently slid off her bikini bottoms, kissing her ever so softly which gave them both huge amounts of pleasure.

Carla began touching his cock, sliding her hand up and down his cock before she started sucking him off. Peter was pleased for so many reasons, one because he was having pleasure with his lover and two because he was in a relationship with Carla- his soulmate. Sucking slowly on his cock, looking up at him with her hot, hazel eyes. Just a look from Carla was enough for him to reach his climax, he was mind blown by his girlfriend's beauty, he was so fond of her, she was his world, in fact they were each other's worlds. The heat was turned up to the max, them and the hot tub. Peter gently grabbed hold of her waist and sat her on his lap. He thrusted his cock inside of her vagina, rubbing against her clitoris and whilst climaxing again, a whole load of cum shot inside her.

Carla had her arms wrapped around his top half tightly, she let out a huge gasp from all the indulgence that Peter was giving her. He teased into her ear, 'is this enough heat for you?' as he planted kisses onto her whole body. Carla smiled and let out her dirty giggle, just for Peter Barlow. She told him whilst out of breath 'you're good at this, aren't you Mr?' he was quick to reply back, ' well if I say so myself, yes' both of their lips were still impulse onto each other, they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Some time had passed, Peter was holding Carla's head against his chest, holding her close in his arms. Carla's hand on his chest whilst they were both still naked, laying on top of one another. He would always look after Carla and be her knight and armour. He wanted to make her happy, he wanted them to both be happy and have a very long future together. Peter spoke,' I love you so much Carla, you're the best thing that ever happened to me.' Their beautiful eyes were fixed stated at one another, there was nothing but love, warmth and fondness in their eyes. In unison they spoke, 'Nothing in this world matters to me but you' realising they said the same thing to each other, they laughed and cuddled all afternoon in the Cosy hot tub.

**Please leave any reviews, much appreciated xx**


End file.
